El ultimo año en Hogwarts
by Vanesa Potter Black
Summary: Hola, esta es la historia de 6 adolecentes: James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Tany y Lizzie. Sus aventuras amorosas, peleas y amistad. Espero que les guste. Vanesa Potter Black.
1. Chapter 1

¡ potter ¿no te puedes comportar como una persona comun? Hay no,cierto, estoy hablando con james potter, apodado "me creo el centro del mundo"! – grita una pelirroja de 17 años, llamada lily evans.

Vamos evans, si yo soy la persona mas linda que jamas has visto en tu vida, aceptalo- le dice un hermoso joven de 17 años que llevaba el pelo muy desordenado que lo hacia ver muy sexi

Primero me beso a pettigrew – dice lily ( N/A jajaa, risa malvada esa rata asqerosaa ya va a verr )

Que mala, pobre peter – dice james riendose y desordenandose mas el pelo, lo que lo hace ver mas sexi

¿puedes dejar de desordenarte el cabello? – le dice enojada lily

No, me hace ver mas lindo de lo que soy .-

¿eres lindo, recien me entero – se rie lily

¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien?- pregutna james

Hay haber¿porque no nos llevamos bien? – dijo lily como reflexionando- ¡ por que eres un engreido, creido, te crees el centro del universo, tenes dando vueltas a tus fans y te haces el lindo y no eres mas que como cuelquier otro potter, no sos el centro del mundo, te crees mucho! Por eso no nos llevamos bien, porque no me banco que seas asi – le "dice" lily

Puedo cambiar si eso es lo que quieres, y ya cambie por vos evans ¿no te diste cuenta, ya no voy por hay haciendo bromas, cambie – dijo james un poco serio

No cambiaste potter, solo estas haciendote un disfraz para que yo me lo crea y salga contigo, pero no, me voi de aca, no te BANCO mas –

Pero evans… - dijo james rogando

Pero nada, adios- dice lily marchandose

Y dicho esto lily se levanto y se fue directamente a su cuarto, dejando triste a james.

En la sala comun de gryffindor james se preguntaba que podia hacer para que SU pelirroja lo quiera, justo en ese momento 2 chicos se acercaron a el.

cornamenta , asi no la vas a tener nunca, se la pasan peleando – le dice lunatico o remus, un chico de pelo morocho claro y de unos lindos ojos dorados

pero lunatico, yo la amo, de verdad te lo digo, no quiero vivir sin ella, y este es mi ultimo año en hogwarts, o sea , mi ultima oportunidad de conquistarla o morir en el intento –

sigue con ese animos cornamenta y lo lograras – le da animos sirius o canuto, un chico de un cuerpo muy bien formado, un hermoso cabello negro que le caia por sus bellos ojos azules .

¿y ustedes¿Qué tal con las chicas? – pregunta james

Yo voy bien. Creo. Lizzie es muy buena conmigo, pero me da un poco de miedo preguntarle salir.- respondio remus

¿y tu sirius?-

Este año watson sera mia – responde sirius poniendo cara malisiosa .

Son tal para cual : son caprichosos , salen con todo el mundo, les encanta hacer bromas – enumera remus

Gracias eh! – le dice sarcasticamente sirius

De nada – le responde remus haciendo una carita de yo soy re bueno

Yo este año hare que lily guste de mi como sea – dice james

Tendras que pensar MUCHO para eso y me temo que es imposible que pienses cornamenta – le dice divertido sirius

Callate! - le dice james y le arroja un almohadon, comenzando asi, una guerra de almohadas entre los 3 chicos.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de lily :

tany¿vas a aceptar este año que te gusta sirius? – le pregunta lily a su amiga, tania watson , una hermosa chica de ojos azules, con un pelo lacio y largo de color negro y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

¿Vas a aceptar que te gusta potter lily? – dice tany desafiante.

No peleen chicas – dice lizzie jackson, una chica de pelo rubio hasta un poco mas debajo del hombro y unos lindos ojos color marron claro

Hablo lizzie lupin – dice divertida tany

Ja Ja – dice sarcasticamente lizzie –

Vamos lizz ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta remus?- dice lily

Bueno, lo aceptare cuando vos aceptes que te gusta potter y tany que le gusta black.-

¿Qué gano con mentirle a mis amigas? Si, me gusta black ¿y que? – dice tany

Y a mi potter, pero jamas aceptare salir con el, no señor, para salir llorando como las otras innumerable chicas que el dejo, NI LOCA .-

Y black? Se la pasa haciendose el lindo, con todo el mundo, no creo que duremos ni un dia juntos, ademas no lo soporto, pero es tan lindo.- dice tany

La unica que tiene suerte aca es lizz, vos te llevas bien con remus y es un bueno chico.- dice lily

Tenes razon- responde lizzie

Bueno, que mas da, vayamos un rato afuera a tomar aire fresco.- dice tany

Dale, vamos al lago – dice lily

Bueno, vamos.- dice lizzie

Pero no sin antes que me prepare. – dice tany

Amen – dice lily

Son un caso perdido – dice lizzie meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Mientras tanto en la sala comun :

¿Qué tal si vamos al lago? – dice james

Si, es una linda tarde para nadar un poco – dice sirius

Bueno, entonces que esperamos, vayamos – dice remus

Siii ..! – festejan sirius y james mientras los 3 se dirigen a su habitacion para ponerse algo comodo para nadar .

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse los 3 chicos se dirigieron al lago.

estas muy lindo james – grita una chica de 6º muy linda

gracias hermosa – le dice james

los 3 chicos estaban muy lindo, con un short y una remera larga .

sirius no te me acerques que te mato – le grita una chica esta ves a sirius .

mas tarde me acerco presiosa – le dice sirius a la chica giñandole un ojo .

remus te amo – le grita una chica a remus mientras otras 3 chicas ( lizzie, lily y tany) se acercan al lago

gracias linda – dice remus y le manda un beso

justo! Nos encontramos con el trio maravilla – dice tany

que dulces – dice sirius

bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo me meto al lago a nadar. – dice james, aproposito para que la pelirroja vea su "dotes fisicos " (N/A y que dotes.! ) james se saca la remera, dejando ver su cuerpo tan bien formado, los abdominales bien marcados, y todo debido al entrenamiento de quiddicht, dejando la boca abierta de muchas chicas, y otras empezaron a gritar, lily por su parte se mostro neutra, pero por dentro pensaba " yo lo odio, yo lo odio, hay merlin que cuerpo,"

igualmente – dijo sirius e hizo lo mismo que james , se saco la remera y flor de cuerpo tenia , las chicas a su alrededor se querian morir, inculeyendo tany, aunque lo disimulo .

al agua se dijo – dijo james metiendose al lago seguido de sirius

heyy ..! esperenme – dijo remus y se saco rapido la remera y se metio al lago

chicas vamonos a sentarnos por hay, quiero ver a a black disimuladamente mientras nada – dice tany

y yo a potter.- dice lily

y yo remus – dice lizzie, mietras se sientan al lado de un arbol a "leer" la revista "corazon de bruja". Luego de un rato lily dice:

ya me aburri de estar aca sentada sin hacer nada mas que leer, yo me meto un rato al lago a refrescarme.- y se saca el short y la remera, quedando en bikini.

Alla tu , yo termino de leer y quisas me meta.- dice lizzie

Yo igual- dice tany

Bueno, yo me meto un segundo – dice lily y se lanza al lago, mientras james la mira embobado

Potter.! Deja ya de mirarme – le grita lily

Lo siento – dice james un poco rojo y se va para otra parte no muy lejana para seguir viendola sin que se entere , pero rapido se distrae con sirius y remus lanzandose agua .

Ahhhhhh! – se escucha un grito

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta james

Lily! – gritan tany y lizzie desde afuera del lago

Auxilio – grita lily mientras trata de liberarse del calamar de lago que la golpea .

Evans cuidado – grita james dirigiendose para ahí, pero llega tarde, el calamar se esconde en las profundidades del lago llevandose con el a lily .


	2. Chapter 2

Lily .! – grita james desesperado y se sumergue en el agua para sacar a su pelirroja de alli .

James se va metiendo cada ves mas profundo y no ve ni al calamar ni a lily, se sumergue mas y por alli ve una cabellera pelirroja qe se mueve. Deseperado va directamente alli, el aire se le empieza a acabar, ya lleva un buen tiempo en el agua, pero la tiene qe salvar se dice, encuentra el calamar y a lily, lily estaba inconsiente con sus ojos cerrados, " que este bien " pensaba james. Potter con sus propias manos, intenta sacar a lily de alli, pero no lo logra, el aire se le esta llendo, moririan los dos hay abajo, sin que nadie los encuentre , "no, la tengo que salvar" se dice james, el calamar gigante le pega con un tentaculo (N/A no se si tienen los calamares tentaculos, pero pogamoles que si ) james cae en el agua, undiendose mas y mas. " soy de gryffindor, tengo que ser valiente y fuerte" esos pensamientos mantenian a james con lo ojos abiertos.

Mientras tanto fuera del lago

james, james , sal de hay por merlin, james! – gritaba como loco sirius

para sirius, el no te oye – le dice remus

yo no lo voy a dejar asi, es como mi hermano, no quiero que muera – dijo sirius con los ojos llorosos

tranquilo sirius, nadie va a morir – dice remus no muy convencido de lo que decia

ya llevan mucho tiempo hay dentro remus – grita sirius

no se por qué , no se- dice remus tristemente

oh mi lily – lloraban tany y lizzie

no señor, yo lo busco – dice sirius y se suergue en el agua decidido a buscar a james y a lily

mientras tanto en las profundidades del mar, james peleaba como podia con el calamar, pero ya no daba mas, el aire le faltaba, no podia respirar, ya no podia seguir.

Un milagro sucede, el calamar se va y deja a lily con el, va y la busca y la coloca en sus brazos, intenta subir pero no puede, ya no le qedan fuerzas , y se desmaya sosteniendo a su amada en sus brazos.

En esos momentos sirius se encontraba por hay, y ve a james y lily cayendo y los busca, los saca del lago, pero ninguno responde, los dos estan incosientes y …

por merlin , no respiran .- grita tany llorando con todas sus fuerzas

no!.- grita lizzie tambien llorando

no puede ser, no puede ser – se dice sirius – NO

hay que llevarlos con madam pomfrey – dice remus mas palido que de costumbre

seguro ella sabe que hacer-

los llevan con madam pomfrey, colocan a lily y james en una cama y se van, protestando, ya que madam pomfrey no los deja quedarse, y ademas manda a sirius a avisale a la profesora mcganagall lo ocurrido, ya que es la jefa de gryffindor, y por lo preocupada que parecia madam pomfrey, lo mas seguro era que se encontraran en muy mal estado.

¿Qué hacian alli seño black? – pregunta la profesora mcganagall en tono severo, pero preocupado a la vez.

Estabamos nadando como siempre, y evans se fue a refrescar, y el calamar la agarro y james la quiso ayudar y se sumergio y …- la voz de sirius se quebro, tenia ganas de llorar, no aguantaba, sus ojos estaban llorosos

No se preocupe señor black, todo va a salir bien y pronto estara con potter en mi despacho como siempre – le dice la profesora mcganagall para tratar de subirle un poco el animo.

Eso espero profesora, eso espero – responde sirius, mientras llegaban al ala de la enfermeria.

¿y pompy? ¿Cómo se encuentran? – pregunta mcganagall

Muy mal minerva, muy mal, pero lo que mas me preocupa es la señorita evans, que respira muy poco y con mucha dificultad.

Mandare una lechuza a sus padres para comunicarles el estado de la chica – dijo mcganall – por favor, madam pomfrey, haga lo que pueda

Hago lo que esta a mi alcanze minerva – dijo pompy con tono triste – pero me temo que quisas no sea sufisiente

La tarde paso sin muchas novedades de james y lily, sirius, remus, tany y lizzie pasaron todo el tiempo al lado de lo chicos, dandoles su apoyo.

james – dice de repente sirius

si … sir… i … us … - dice con dificultad james, despertandose un poco

no hables amigo – dice sirius feliz de que se amigo se este recuperando

madam pomfrey – grita lizzi llorando desperadamente

¿Qué pasa niña?- pregunta la sanadora

Lily – dice llorando tany – no respira –

¿Cómo? –

No respiraa – grita lizzie

Salga de aca , vayan afuera – le dice la sanadora y todos se van afuera

Luego de esperar un rato largo , madam pomfrey sale :

niños, lamento decirles que la señorita evans esta … - dice madam pomfrey


End file.
